


The Rescue

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Los Santos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little thing I wrote, based on a headcanon from Tumblr user Lux-Et-Umbra</p><p>http://lux--et--umbra.tumblr.com/post/128888349877/or-what-if-another-gang-tried-to-get-information</p></blockquote>





	The Rescue

Alonzo dropped back into the chair with a huff, staring at the man in the facepaint across the table. It had been almost 5 hours of off-&-on bribing, convincing, conniving, cajoling, and all around trying their damnedest to get The Vagabond to turn on his crew. There was no way a man as ruthless as he was could be in that crew for anything more than the money. Sure, it was pretty incredible money, and even pretty regular, but still… Every man has his price, and Alonzo was determined to find The Vagabond’s.

Leaning forward, Alonzo decided to try a different tack. “All right, I get it, you’re loyal, fine. That’s an excellent quality, especially in a mercenary such as yourself. After all, who would hire you if you just rolled over on your employer if a better deal came around, right? Well, tell me: what happens when you don’t have an employer anymore? Hmm?”

That got a response. The Vagabond’s eyes tightened, the first significant change in his expression since he’d been brought in here, and his crossed arms tensed, fingers now gripping biceps. This was good; it meant Alonzo had finally found a point that was weaker than any other that he’d tried before. “Oh, don’t like that, do we? Well, then, I think you probably know what I’m going to say next. If you come and work for us-for a very respectable fee, of course, we’re not cheapskates, or stupid, then your old crew gets to keep on heisting as much as they want to. But if not, well…” He shrugged, leaning back a little more relaxed in the chair.

The Vagabond’s eyes never left Alonzo’s, but he could see the wheels spinning inside the merc’s mind, the calculations being made. He knew he’d finally found the right angle to hook the man, and with just a little more teasing and tugging, he’d soon land the famous Mad Merc in his crew. Then, it was only a few short steps to becoming the best crew in Los Santos. And after that… Well, who knew? Maybe he could get The Vagabond to teach his crew his skills, and he could start a franchise, then plant them all up and down the coast. He could only imagine the profits to be gained from–

A Whippoorwill cry sounded loudly outside the door, breaking Alonzo’s train of thought. Turning to look back at it, he only just had time to register The Vagabond throwing himself backwards into the corner and shielding himself with a broad grin before the door blew off of its hinges and flew into the room, smashing into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the dust settled, Ryan stood up, coughing slightly as he watched Geoff, Jack, Michael and Gavin pile into the room. Unfortunately, he hardly had time to wave hello before Geoff started yelling at him. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, I WAS WORRIED SICK, GODDAMMIT, AND THEN I GET WORD THAT SOME TWO-BIT LITTLE PISSANT CREW IS TALKING YOU INTO RUNNING WITH THEM INSTEAD OF US, AND OF FUCKING COURSE, YOU’RE JUST SITTING HERE, RELAXING WITH THIS ASSHOLE…”

Geoff continued ranting and raving, occasionally putting another round into Alonzo’s form behind the crumpled door. Finally, Ryan couldn’t keep it in any longer, his deep belly laugh bursting forth and stopping Geoff mid-word, but only for a moment. “AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU GODDAMNED ASSHOLE, HUH??”

Ryan shook his head in mirth, walking across the room to stand in front of the crew. “What can I say? It was almost worth getting caught to see the look on his face when Jack gave the “get the fuck outta the way” signal. Seriously, priceless! Come on, let’s get the hell outta here and back home, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote, based on a headcanon from Tumblr user Lux-Et-Umbra
> 
> http://lux--et--umbra.tumblr.com/post/128888349877/or-what-if-another-gang-tried-to-get-information


End file.
